


A Family Affair

by BambiScott



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline Forbes is in a whirlwind romance, getting engaged to Klaus Mikaelson, a man she only has known for six months, now she is about to meet his family. Does she really know the man is she going to marry at all? AH/AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this fic by accident so putting it back up! A short chapter fic.

If you asked Caroline Forbes of what she would be doing this weekend this wasn’t what she would have stated. Friday night she had plans to go to dinner with her boyfriend Klaus as it was their six month anniversary.

She had met Klaus at one of the university functions. With having just gotten her degree in Art History she and Klaus had a common interest as he owned the famous art gallery in New Orleans. The two hit it off, after they started bickering about an artist, and kept things moving quite fast.

But it was still a surprise when he asked her to marry him.

_“Caroline, love the past six months have been rejuvenating. You bring out the best in me. I want this to last forever. I want you forever. Marry me Caroline.”_

Of course she had said yes. She deeply loved Klaus just as much as he loved her. But since she was neurotic she was nervous. They hadn’t known each other long; he hadn’t seen her little quirks, like her addiction of buying everything that had a duck on it.

Maybe this was being rushed but her own parents marriage hadn’t worked out and they had dated for five years before getting married. Caroline knew that she was going to take a risk to end up with Klaus forever.

Though she didn’t really expect him to be flying them to meet his family, on the same night of their engagement. After all she had only called her parents who gave her fair warning concerning this. All she knew was that she was heading to a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls.

Klaus never really talked about his family. She knew that his parents died nine years ago, he had a bunch of brothers and one baby sister who he cherished and someone named Finn he mumbled about once or twice.

Other than that Caroline had no clue to what she was stepping into.

By the time they reached his home town it was in the middle of the night. The only thing Caroline could see was the town square as they drove past to their hotel.

“We are going to have lunch with my family tomorrow.”

Klaus stated as she wondered on how he already planned that as she hadn’t seen him on his phone since the beginning of their dinner.

With all her worrying aside Caroline drifts off to, _“Goodnight love, Mrs. Mikaelson.”_

* * *

The next morning Caroline looks through her suitcase wondering how Klaus managed to get Bonnie to keep a secret. She knows her boyfriend—fiancée has good taste but he sure does not know that she wears a retainer. She’ll have to call her best friend later to thank her.

“What are they like?”

Caroline kept prodding trying to get any information about Klaus’s family before he got to the drive way.

“Seriously Klaus? I need names, ages and what they like.”

“Caroline.”

She smiled, the tone in his voice is the same one he uses when they play bicker; well its starts out like that then they end up really bickering. It’s rather quite enjoying when this happens; the sex is even better.

“Will they like me?”

She looked at him like she’s a lost puppy wanting approval, to be loved. He opened the car door for her sliding her out as they step to the door.

“I’m sure they will love.”

He kissed her as they let themselves into the massive house (mansion). Caroline has been into immaculate homes before but never ones that she would end up frequenting. As Klaus leads her through the house she notices some of his paintings hanging on the walls.

“Bekah!”

There in the kitchen stands a blonde hair girl dressed to the T in designer labels as she is baking something or trying to. Caroline thinks that maybe she had found a new friend. The blonde looked up smiling as Klaus smiles right back at her, Caroline sees it’s the same way Klaus looks at her, she’s jealous. 

“She’s prettier than me!” The girl, Bekah, slammed down the wooden spoon she is holding. “You said I would always be the prettiest girl in your life, Nik!”

Klaus gave Rebekah a glare as he tried to speak. “Bekah this is Caroline my…”

“Shove off Nik. I don’t need this. My life is in ruins and you come home after what a year, A YEAR, only to show off your pretty blonde.”

Caroline stood there silently hoping Klaus can control this girl, who if she recalls from hearing her name must be his sister. And her parents thought she had tantrums when she didn’t win homecoming queen?

“Stop whining it’s all you do!” He slammed his hand against the marble counter top. “First the teen years about Stefan, then you go on about Alexander who by the way only used you to get to our company. Need I mention Stefan for the second time?”

Caroline was surprised at Klaus’s sudden rage that his sister seem to engulf. She walked standing in the door frame of the dining room looking into the kitchen. She crossed her arms and gave a sigh and pout as she heard Rebekah scream something on the lines of, _“You forced me to your best friend! Not my fault.”_

While she is kind of enjoying the show, never seeing Klaus get this angry; which scared her, she gets a tug on her sun dress. As Caroline looked down a girl with long curly brown hair and big doe eyes spoke.

“Are you my Mummy?”

Caroline stands in shock not sure who this child is and where she came from. She’s not good with kids well at least not her little cousins who used to spit up on her all the time.

* * *

 

“Uncle Nik!” The girl screamed as she forgot she had just asked Caroline a question.

“Tatia!”

Klaus leaned down as the girl ran and jumped into his arms. He spun them around putting a smile on Caroline’s face. She leaves a mental note on how Klaus never mentioned having a niece.

“I missed you Uncle Nik.” The girl no older than four stated as she played with his scruff. “You need to come home more often.”

“Nik?”

Rebekah, who clearly is not done fighting, questioned not caring that a child was now present.

Klaus gave his sister a look. “Drop it Bekah.” He walked over to Caroline. “Tia this is Caroline. Caroline this is my niece Tatia.”

Tia looked at her as if she was judging Caroline. “Aunt Bekah’s right she is pretty.”

Caroline smiled as Rebekah huffed making Caroline smile even more. “Thank you Tatia.”

“Nik!” A brunette, the spitting image of Tia, squealed as she stepped into the room. “Why did no one tell me you had arrived?” She kissed his cheek as she turned to Caroline. “You must be Caroline. I’m Katherine.”

* * *

 

Caroline sat at the breakfast nook as Katherine, who she found out was Klaus’s sister-in-law and Tia’s mother, told her every embarrassing story she could think up about Klaus.

“And one time Nik…”

“Please.” Rebekah sighed, “the girl probably is now scared to death to be with him as is.”

Caroline chuckled though she wished Rebekah could at least use her name not “the girl”.

“Stop it Uncle Nik.”

Caroline glanced over to see Klaus, who everyone was calling Nik as if he had another life he was living, wrestle with his ten year old nephew Henrik.

“Nik don’t hurt my child.” Katherine piped in. “Henry’s been to the ER enough this year.”

“Yes NiKlaus please do not harm our children this visit.”

A man, brunette and brown eyes, walked into the kitchen, dressed if he was heading to work not to a family lunch, seem to be joking but Caroline wasn’t sure because of his demeanor.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Caroline. I am Elijah, Nik’s elder brother, welcome to our home.”

* * *

 

Caroline who had been lead to the living room waited for Elijah who had to excuse himself because of a phone call, which she found out was about Klaus’s family’s company Mikaelson Inc., as she sat there waiting to see what Klaus’s family thought of her a familiar voice spoke.

“You didn’t run yet I’m impressed.”

“Stefan!”

Caroline stood and walked over giving her friend a hug secretly glad she had one familiar face at this event.

Back in New Orleans she had known all of Klaus’s friends; Marcel and Diego the most, who he talked more about then his family, Expect for one. Stefan Salvatore, _“My best mate since ever.”,_ Klaus stated numerous times.

For as long as she had known Klaus Caroline had met Stefan a couple of times. Though he lived in Mystic Falls Stefan would comment, _“I needed a vacation.”,_ hence why he travelled so much to see his best friend.

“Mate scaring her off already?” Klaus stated as he walked in gave Stefan a hug then put his arm around Caroline.

Caroline leaned her body into his as his lips brushed the top of her head. “Nothing has scared me away…yet.”

Stefan smirked. “So I hear congratulations are in order. When’s the wedding?”

“Wedding? What wedding?” Rebekah barged in questioning what she heard. “You ‘re engaged?”

Klaus grabbed Caroline’s hand to show his sister the ring. “Didn’t ‘lijah tell you?”

“No ‘lijah did not tell me. No one tells me anything! Not even my favorite brother.” Rebekah huffed as she ran to Stefan throwing her body at him for comfort. “Why is this always happening to me? Matt and I were supposed to be next.”

“What?”

A blonde hair guy stood in the foyer with a couple bags of food. (Caroline is secretly questioning why they are having take-out for lunch.) He placed the bags on the foyer’s entrance table as he walked over to Rebekah.

“You are thinking about marriage again?” He shook his head as he looked at Rebekah who got off of Stefan. “For the last time Rebekah we haven’t been dating long.”

“It’s been three bloody years!”

“Bekah,” Klaus chimed in. “You are twenty three and I believe Matthew here has the intention of marriage but you are young give it some time. Plus you are probably scaring the poor bloke off before you ever get a ring.”

Give it some time? Caroline was Klaus’s sister’s age but he indeed was ready to marry her, a girl he had only been with six months, yet he told Rebekah who had been with Matt for three years that she was rushing things?

* * *

 

The thought haunted Caroline throughout lunch.

Where she found out that Matt owned a popular restaurant called The Grill and was a world renown chef which was why the take out. _“He cooked for the President.”_ , Rebekah exclaimed in delight.

Where she found out that Kol, Klaus’s younger brother was arriving for dinner. _“He told me he had a hangover and not to call again or he would not take me to Tyler’s baseball game.”_ , Henrik reported when Klaus questioned where his fun brother was.

Where she found out who Finn was, he wasn’t a family dog that she somehow expected _. “NiKlaus I’m sorry to say our dear brother Finn could not get a red eye in time to join us for your celebration.”,_ Elijah spoke though both Klaus and himself seemed to be telling another story with their eyes, _“He sends his regards.”_

Where the last thing Caroline had ever expected to happen happened.

“Caroline would you like to join me for a walk?”, Rebekah questioned.

* * *

 

It would have been rather rude to refuse to get to know her fiancée’s sister so Caroline had to opt in for the little jaunt.  The Mikaelson’s back yard was massive. Caroline stood and watched Rebekah take swings at golf balls on the putting green which was overlooked by the pool where Klaus was at with the rest of the family. So far the two had only made small talk, all which were nice statements from Rebekah.

“You know,” Rebekah spoke as she hit her club to another ball, “you are marrying my brother. So I’ll be a bridesmaid, Katherine doesn’t count as she is not Nik’s blood, but I only look good in silk not the cheap knock off satin.” She huffed as she hit another ball. “And I would advise you to wait for any pregnancy news till after my wedding.”

Rebekah swung her club over her shoulder and gave Caroline a warm, but not sincere, smile. “This was fun sis.” Feeling like she had won this round Rebekah walked off to join the rest of the family.

No one ever intimidated Caroline Forbes but Rebekah Mikaelson was making a run for her money.

“I swear she’s not that bad.” Matt spoke as he walked closer to Caroline handing her a Bloody Mary. “Bex’s will warm up eventually.”

Caroline took a sip of her Bloody Mary. “I hope so. Rebekah seems to be the hardest so far but I’m not sure what they all think of me.”

Matt chuckled. “Oh trust me the rich facade that the Mikaelson’s have is true but deep down they are good people. A heartwarming family that is all about honesty, loyalty and respect.” He stood closer to Caroline pulling out a little black box. “I’m buying my buddy’s parents’ home. Just waiting for the deal to close before she gets it.”

Caroline smiled as she eyed Rebekah who was now arguing with Klaus on who got to hold Tia. She turned her attention back to Matt. “I won’t say a word.”

* * *

 

With little persuading Caroline is now back at her hotel. Klaus told Elijah that they should freshen up and change for dinner when the company would arrive. She was led to believe that the only other person who would be joining them for dinner would be Kol. Guess she was mistaken.

Fresh-ing up in Klaus’s mind means having a quickie before one of his family member’s text again. First it was Henrik who asked if he gave them twenty bucks could they sneak him out of state; he had woken Uncle Kol up from his arrival nap, and then apparently Klaus got a text from Finn wishing him the best and lastly Katherine texted.

“Katherine would like to know if you like veal.” Klaus questioned as he began typing on his phone. “Would you consider being vegan for a day love? I’d love to see Kat in a tizzy.”

As she laid on Klaus’s chest his chuckles vibrated her body. Caroline outlined the feather tattoo that disintegrates to a flock of birds spiraling off his left shoulder; her left wrist has the identical bird inked on it. They had been only dating for three months when they decided to mark their bodies, their lives, together.

 “I wish you would not try to cause problems. I want your family to like me.”

“And that they do love. Only trying to have some fun at their expense.”

“If you say so…Nik.”

Caroline looked up, feeling Klaus’s chest stiffen, she had upset him. She could easily see that. The way his lips mashed together, his beast like breathing, but the thing that hurt the most was the way he looked at her, all full of anger and rage. It was only a name, one which had been thrown around freely all day. Was she not important enough to call him Nik?

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Caroline the name just has a way of getting under my skin. You wouldn’t understand.”

He slipped her off of him as he got out of bed heading for the shower. He called out that they should get ready to leave as she heard the water turn on.

She wouldn’t understand? Of course she wouldn’t understand! Klaus had been hiding everything about his family ever since she had met him. Where she had told him all about hers, even down to the nitty gritty of Uncle Pete’s fraud charges.

Caroline Forbes was never one to back down from a fight. She was going to get to the bottom of Klaus’s past before Matt’s peach cobbler could be served.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Klaroline fic.

The drive over seemed to clear the air. Klaus had apologized and things seemed to be like before but in the back of Caroline’s head a plan started forming. Klaus stated he would meet her inside after he checked out Kol’s car, some real expensive and fast one, something Caroline only saw in those stupid movies Klaus made her watch.

* * *

She walked into the house, not caring to ring the bell, seeing Katherine in the living room. From one outsider to another would be that best place to start. She sure didn’t think asking Rebekah about Klaus’s drama would be the greatest idea.

But before she could speak a tall, dark and handsome man with the brightest blue eyes came into the room and kissed Katherine.

“Um Katherine?” Caroline seriously questioned how messed up this family was.

The couple being interrupted from their kiss broke away; Katherine stood smiling as she walked over to Caroline.

“You must be Caroline. I’m Elena.”

* * *

Sitting in the living room with Elena Salvatore, Katherine’s twin and Stefan’s sister-in-law eased Caroline’s mind. Elena unlike Rebekah seemed to want to become the bests of friends with her. They learned that both of them had been captain of their cheerleading teams, prom queen and oddly enough had a thing for ducks.

“Lena!” Rebekah screamed as she stepped into the room.

* * *

For the next forty-five minutes Caroline saw Rebekah Mikaelson act as a decent human being. Elena and Rebekah turned out to be best friends, cramping Caroline’s dream of ever hanging out with Elena but in retrospect Caroline did learn a lot about her fiancée’s sister.

Rebekah loved planning functions however big or small, turned out she was the one who threw this weekend together even though she had no idea that her brother was engaged. She even offered to take Caroline shopping, _“You need more designer clothes,”_ though it may have been an insult at least Caroline was connecting to someone in Klaus’s family.

She learned that Rebekah had a heart of gold when it came to her friends and family, and apparently Caroline wasn’t considered either yet.

* * *

Elena rambled on how thirteen year old Rebekah, who was three years younger, would follow around Elena who was following around an eighteen year old Damon. Elena began to tell Caroline about their New York road trip. When Damon, who hadn’t spoken a word since the chit chat started, piped in, _“You two stole my car and when I went to take you home I was almost charged for kidnapping.”_

Caroline also learned that Rebekah could not handle her drinks. They were only on their second glass of pino and it seemed like the young woman turned a one-eighty.

“I’m sorry I came off as such a bitch,” Rebekah rambled after Elena had called her out as being the prissiest friend she had. “I do hope you are good for Nik. After what he has been through I didn’t think he’d let anyone in. Let alone you.”

Caroline gave Rebekah a gracious smile as her one day sister-in-law touched her hand. Rebekah still had the last word but it was a start. Before she could think of something nice to say back his voice spoke.

“Elena. Damon. It’s been awhile.” Klaus stated as he walked into the room with Stefan following along. His eyes clued to Caroline probably sensing that all was not forgotten.

“Damon.”

“Brother.”

Caroline looked at Damon then Stefan then to Elena hoping she wouldn’t learn anymore family drama in her visit though she was curious on the love triangle vibe she was getting. She of course was Team Stefan due to knowing him more than his brother. In hindsight the couple hours she had known Damon he seemed like a down right ass so of course Stefan would be her choice.

* * *

Luckily before she could open her big mouth a man followed behind them. He was a mixture of Elijah and of Klaus.

“Now Nik how come you did not tell me that your girl was smoking hot?” The man questioned as he walked right up to Caroline. “Hello love I’m…”

“Kol.”

“So you have heard of me?”

“I know you’re Klaus’s brother.”

“Nik does have a hard time telling anyone about his handsome devilishly divine younger brother.”

Caroline smirked, it seemed like Kol was just like Klaus in some ways. “I can see the resemblance now.”

Kol chuckled grabbing Caroline’s hand going to kiss it but Klaus swatted him away.

“Enough Kol.” Klaus stated as he looked from his brother to Caroline. “My fiancée isn’t a play thing that we both share. Love, Katherine requested us to sit with her and Elijah for a moment.”

Caroline bravely put a smile on her face, though inside she was wondering more about Klaus’s backstory with his younger brother, as she walked off with Klaus leaving what seemed like the normal company she had all day behind.

* * *

“I hope our dear family hasn’t frightened you too much.” Elijah spoke with poise as if he hadn’t heard what had happened in the next room. “We tend to over share our opinions.”

“Like how Elijah and I would like Caroline to sign a prenup.” Katherine blurted out as her hand slid into her husbands as she eyed Klaus. “Nik?”

“I own nothing that I do not want to share with Caroline.”

Caroline looked into Klaus’s eyes this was the man she fell for. The sincere man who stated how he felt and would do nothing to harm her.

“By all means NiKlaus we do not wish to detach Caroline to any wealth she might receive from you.” Elijah spoke as he placed a document on the table. “This is only a prenup to ensure Caroline receives all she might need if you two would separate. It also protects the company. The one father started with his bare hands.”

Caroline eyed the piece of paper on the table. “I don’t mind signing it.” She knew how divorces went, from her parents, and from seeing how the Mikaelson’s lived she didn’t think they would not intend on helping her if the time ever presented itself.

“What? No!” Klaus screamed grabbing the paper as he tore it in two. “I don’t see how you could do this ‘Lijah after all Katherine never signed a bloody paper.”

Katherine glared at Klaus looking like she would rip his head off at any moment. “If you would have read the damn thing Nik it would have been clear that the bloody prenup ensured this lovely women money for her and your children. Due to the conditions of the Mikaelson inheritance.”

Caroline wasn’t sure what was going on but just as quickly as Klaus got angry he quickly mellowed out as if Katherine’s voice was venom. At this moment Caroline wasn’t sure which one scared her the most.

“I’m sure you can get another document here by the time we leave.” Klaus looked to Elijah who nodded. “Good. I can’t have Mikael ruin my life from the bloody grave.”

Caroline sat still as both Mikaelson brothers left, most likely to heading to call the lawyer, when Katherine spoke.

“I do hope you and Nik last. But he’s Nik. He’s reckless and head strong. I want to make sure that he doesn’t leave you broke with a baby on the way.” Katherine stood up placing a hand on Caroline’s shoulder. “There are things in this family that still haunt them.”

* * *

If now more than ever Caroline wanted to know Klaus’s history and she was going to get it out of anyone who stepped in her sight.

* * *

Caroline sat down with the rest of Klaus’s family for dinner. Nothing more about the prenup was stated though she could feel Klaus’s hands forming fists every time Katherine spoke.

This is how Caroline wanted it to be. Having a nice normal meal with her fiancées’ family; seeing Klaus joke around with Kol about his and Stefan’s lack of dates, commenting on how he wasn’t sure that Elijah and Damon knew which one was their wives from across the room, Damon adding that it was easier when Elena had red streaks and Katherine was the size of a huge balloon.

Klaus playfully questioned Matt if he was sleeping with his sister, and told Rebekah that she and Caroline had a lot in common excluding the duck obsession that he was not allowed to know about.

 She was seeing Klaus in his element surrounded by his family who graciously took her in as one of their own. The best part of the night by far was Tia climbing up on Caroline’s lap.

“Can I be the flower girl Aunt Caroline?” Tia questioned as she played with her hair. “Mommy said I couldn’t assume.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Tia.”

* * *

Sure Caroline knew she didn’t know everything about Klaus yet but she was beginning to. It would take time to get Klaus to open up and with his family around this was happening a lot faster than she ever thought.

* * *

They had just made it to Matt’s peach cobbler when the doorbell rang.

* * *

“Jeremy.” Both Henrik and Kol stated together as they raced to the door Kol seeming to be the more childish one at that moment.

“Sorry I’m late but I brought someone to make up for it.” The man, Jeremy, stated as he walked into the dining room with a tall slender raven haired girl.

“Hayley!” Tia screamed as she jumped off of Caroline and ran into the other women’s arms.

* * *

While they ate dessert, which by far was the best peach cobbler she had ever eaten, Caroline learned that Jeremy was the younger brother of Katherine and Elena and Kol’s best friend. He had just graduated from Duke and returned to live in Mystic Falls until he received his med school acceptance letter.

The girl he had brought was Hayley Lockwood. The Lockwood’s lived in Mystic Falls and were family friends. Her brother, Tyler, was in the major leagues of baseball and was close friends with Jeremy and Kol. Henrik kept going on about his hero, as he put it, who wasn’t even here. It also turned out that Hayley was the Mikaelson’s babysitter.

* * *

“So how long have you two been dating?” Caroline questioned as she put two and two together.

Jeremy gave Caroline a playful smirk as Hayley seem to give her the death glare before returning to her conversation with Tatia.

“Jeremy’s seeing a girl back at Duke.” Katherine stated as she looked at her brother. “Jere tell Caroline about the law student you have been seeing. She’s seems charming if he’d ever let us meet her. ”

“I’mdatingHayley.” Jeremy blurted out.

“What?” Both Katherine and Elena questioned as each women placed their hands on the table.

“I’m dating Hayley.” Jeremy spoke as Hayley glared at him from her seat. “She got accepted to Duke and she wants to be a lawyer.”

“Ah how the past repeats itself right brother?” Klaus questioned smirking at Elijah as he spoke.

“Jeremy,” Elijah, ignoring Klaus entirely, trying to be the voice of reason spoke. “Hayley’s only a teenager. You are twenty-three. I’m aware you did exceed in Mathematics.”

“Like you have a right to tell him how to live?” Klaus stood up jumping to Jeremy’s defense before the man could do so for himself. “The past is repeating itself for sure but at least this time the girl is of age.”

“Come on dad. This is so cool. I’ll be related to my hero now.”

“Henrik take your sister upstairs.”

“But dad…”

“Now Henrik!”

The calm civil Elijah Caroline had met earlier today was now gone. Elijah’s face was twisted with anger as he slammed his fist on the table as he glared at his son. Henrik, scared out of his mind, quickly grabbed Tia’s hand and ran from the room.

“And I see you take after father as well.” Klaus tossed his chair backwards as he started to walk off. “I’m glad I returned home to see this happen again.”

“Nik. How dare you say that?” Rebekah exclaimed as Klaus walked down the hall.

“Klaus!” Stefan shouted as he got up from his chair, eyeing the rest of Klaus’s family as if he were the one apologizing, and followed after his best friend.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is coming to an end. Like only 2 or 3 chapters left. Steroline love in this chapter and I promise next chapter is all Klaroline.

Caroline sat in shock much like everyone else around her. It seemed like the Mikaelson family was one for the dramatics. She didn’t dare say a word not that she could really utter one up.

She just watched as Elijah broke down, silently in tears, as Katherine and Rebekah came to comfort him. _“You’re a good father.”_ Both women repeated several times as he finally let Katherine hug him as she kissed his head.

Elena silently tugged Jeremy out of the room, Damon and Hayley following behind, to deal with their own family drama in somewhat secluded privacy. Caroline hoped that Jeremy wouldn’t be heading to jail as she did not know how old Hayley was. And the red and blue lights of a police car would only add to tonight’s dramatic events.

Matt seemed to be just watching like Caroline, he wasn’t a part of this family yet either, as he caught her eye, almost like a deer in headlights look afraid to move even a muscle,  he mouthed that he was going to check on the kids and left the room.

Kol seemed not to be effected by his best friend or brothers’ escapades, sat in his chair with his feet propped on the table, looking as if he was ready for another show. Caroline would have been disgusted by his actions but she was not sure if this was an all-time thing that happened at family get togethers.

Caroline got up from her chair, hoping no one would judge her, and left the room without looking back.

* * *

When Stefan finally found Klaus he saw his best friend was drinking a bottle of bourbon from Elijah’s private stash overlooking the family’s pond.

“That was a nice outrage you threw.” Stefan stated as Klaus only rolled his eyes and took another swig. He sighed; getting Klaus to open up was going to be a lot harder than anything he had done before. “It’s not your place to get into the Gilberts family business.”

With that statement Klaus chuckled. “Mate we are both fully aware that the Gilberts make it our business. And I’m not apologizing to anyone.”

“Not even to Caroline?”

With Stefan’s question Klaus looked to him. “I suppose I will have to eventually. My family does bring out the worst in me.”

Stefan’s eyes bulged. “Klaus you just basically called Elijah out as being like your father. You know he has never done anything like Mikael. You owe everyone an apology.”

“Well no one is getting one.” Klaus drastically stated as he lunged backwards to get another sip as he almost fell off the balcony heading for the pond.

“Not even me?” Caroline questioned as she appeared out of nowhere. It had been easy for her to find Klaus with the Find My Phone app she had installed on his phone and knowing all his passwords.

Klaus straighten himself up, shoving the bottle of booze to Stefan, as he looked at Caroline. “I’m not ready to talk about this Caroline.”

“When are you ever ready to talk about anything?”

“What does that mean?”

“Seriously? It means…” Caroline ran a hand threw her hair. “That you haven’t opened up at all to me. Who’s Mikael? What happened to you in the past to make you hate your family?”

 “I don’t open up. That’s what you are in for.”

“Talk to her Klaus. Tell Caroline everything.”

Klaus glared at Stefan, like his best friend had just hit him. “Don’t try to give me advice Mate. This coming from the guy in love with his brother’s girl and too ashamed to admit it.” He gave Caroline a look. “I’m sorry love.” And with that Klaus Mikaelson walked away.

* * *

Caroline stood leaning on the balcony overlooking the pond in tears. This was not the man she thought she was marrying. She thinks she would find her way to the hotel then to the airport, she’s a modern woman after all, but she wants to make things with Klaus work. She’s lost in her thoughts until an arm is around her shoulder.

Stefan gives her a sincere look his puppy dog eyes state that he is sorry that she has seen so much all at once.

Before he can speak she gave a fake smile and bursted into another fit of tears. She thinks that the man before her, the nice kind man, would have told her what she was getting herself into. But Stefan was Klaus’s best friend not hers.

“I promise you Caroline he will tell you everything.” Caroline wrapped herself around Stefan. “I know he loves you.”

“It’s only been six months.” She whispered scared that she has deep down known something was not right all along.

“And in that six months my best friend has been the happiest I have ever seen him.”

“Because of his past which no one will tell me about.”

Caroline was pretty sure in the last six months she had more information about Stefan Salvatore’s past then she had about her own fiancées. In the short time she had been dating Klaus, Caroline had met Stefan a mere six times.

* * *

But she knew that Stefan lost his mother at a young age, his father was a cryptic old man who wasted away in solitude, that he didn’t get along with his brother; Caroline could now see why, and that he had dated Rebekah on and off which never ended well, and at the moment was dating the spunky Sophie Deveraux who worked at their friend Marcel’s bar. Which was why Stefan “visited” New Orleans so often.

Caroline had been secretly plotting with Sophie on a way to force Stefan into moving to NOLA. With all the events from tonight, like the fact Stefan was into his sister-in-law, made Caroline question why the hell the man even stayed here.

All that information was after one night where Klaus left to pick their take out and Caroline opted to finish her game of scrabble and bottle of wine with his best friend. She was thinking she would get out more information about her boyfriend but ended up making a new friend of her own.

It started when Stefan used the word neurotic and Caroline thinking he was hinting about her went on a long rant about how Klaus was his best friend and she should be treated kindly. He stated that he only used the word to get a triple word score making her feel like an idiot.

* * *

“Why do you call him Klaus? You are like his brother.” Caroline questioned remembering a couple times Klaus had stated Stefan was his brother from another mother, though he clearly stated it in a more eloquent way.

Stefan looked at her as he wiped a tear off Caroline’s cheek. “Klaus associates the name Nik with all the horrible things his family has done. Yes he loves his family but each time they say his name, Nik, it cuts him deep inside. He loves you Caroline. His past is dark yes but it’s not something that destroyed his family. After all he was the one who called them to set up this weekend. He wants his family back. He wants to make a family with you.”

Caroline let out a sigh as she kissed Stefan’s cheek. “I don’t know how Klaus managed to get a best friend like you Stefan Salvatore.”

Stefan gave her a smug smirk. “It’s the hair. Magical best friend properties.”

Caroline giggled as she got up smoothing out her dress and wiping her mascara ran face. “Where would my impulsive paranoid short tempered fiancée run off to?”

“Try the art gallery.”

Caroline Forbes was going to get Stefan the best Christmas present ever, a new apartment in New Orleans.

She headed back inside the Mikaelson home to find her future husband. Klaus may be paranoid but she, Caroline Forbes, was neurotic as they come and was going to get the answers she wanted even if that meant tying him to a chair until he pleaded her to stop reading the gossip girl series. 

 

 


End file.
